chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Khilai
Khilai was a past Mipedian who acted as the High Muge of the Desert of her time and was responsible for discovering the Khilaian Sphere. Character Information Khilai was the High Muge of the Desert more than 2000 solons ago, representing the Mipedians in discussions held within Kaizeph, the City of Elements. Khilai ventured on foot to Kaizeph, the City of Elements, alongside her apprentice, Kharantar in order to meet with the other High Muges. After the meeting, Khilai takes Kharantar to see the Vortex of Wind high above Kaizeph, where the Vortex goads him into making contact - though Khilai warns him not to, for it may be a risk to his life. When Kharantar expresses his frustration towards the Tribes' inability to get along, vowing to change that one day; Khilai chalks it up to naivety. The two then venture back into Mipedian territory via Mugic, only for Khilai's services to be requested. It appears that in the mines, the Mipedians present were all paralyzed by a snake, whose venom should not have such an affect on them. By utilizing the Song of Truesight, Khilai learns that the snake somehow cast the Symphony of Stasis Mugic. Khilai battles the snake, and easily bests it - finding that it had swallowed a rock which seemed to be the source of its abilities. The rock differs from the crystals Khilai sometimes used in that it held no Mugicians, but appeared to emanate a Power all its own, which overwhelms Khilai. Alongside Kharantar, Khilai applies constant Mugical singing in tandem with physical modification to the rock until it becomes a sphere - in which form it proves to be much easier to control. When showing it to some of her fellow Muges, they seem eager to utilize the Khilaian Sphere, as they call it, to the Mipedians' advantage - though Khilai remains wary. When next meeting with the other High Muges, Sonara, Gyrantin, and Litik press Khilai for information, having sensed great Power emanating across Mipedian territory. Although resistant at first, Khilai comes clean about the Khilaian Sphere, though she claims it to have been too powerful to be used. This upsets upsets Kharantar, who believes that the Khilaian Sphere would be best put to use if it were shared by the Tribes. Khilai expresses her fear that the Sphere would tempt the other Tribes, something which she fears the Mipedians themselves may yet succumb to. After returning to the City of Kehn-Sep, Khilai encountered a strange Creature called M'ahadil, who had stolen the Khilaian Sphere and was utilizing his power over the mind to turn Mipedian guards against one another. While Khilai engaged M'ahadil, she was no match for the Creature thanks to the additional Power given to him by the Khilaian Sphere, though he commended Khilai on her abilities. Wasting no time, Khilai rusheed to inform Kehn-Sep, the Mipedian king, of what had transpired. Kehn-Sep was furious that an artifact like the Khilaian Sphere had been kept from his knowledge, ordering the Mipedian guard to search the city for the thief. Just then, a wounded Kharantar entered, informing his master that M'ahadil hailed from a previously unknown Tribe called the M'arrillians, who dwelled within the depths of the oceans of Perim. Kharantar then detailed how M'ahadil had attacked his mind and stolen the Khilaian Sphere. The guards returned and inform Kehn-Sep that they could not find M'ahadil, suggesting that he likely escaped within Mipedim Oasis. With the new information about the M'arrillians, Khilai ruminated about contacting them Mugically, which Kehn-Sep allowed. With no other choice, Khilai admitted that she'd lied and explained what had happened concerning the Khilaian Sphere to the other High Muges. This infuriated the High Muges, who believed the Mipedians had been trying to create a weapon to utilize against them. In their discussions, the other High Muges did not fear a M'arrillian attack due to the Tribe's isolation and their disadvantage when it came to combating the Muges of the four Tribes. Back in the City of Kehn-Sep, Khilai informed her king about what the other High Muges had said, and Kehn-Sep agreed with them - citing the fact that the M'arrillians had made no second attempt at contact as proof. Furthermore, Kehn-Sep admitted that the Khilaian Sphere was probably better off at the bottom of the ocean. Khilai remained unconvinced, having felt the raw Power of M'ahadil with the Khilaian Sphere's influence at his disposal. Kharantar empathized with his master, as he too had felt M'ahadil's power, admitting to her that he had been the one to lead M'ahadil to the Khilaian Sphere. Furious, Khilai vowed to never forgive Kharantar, and so he fled from his master in shame. Eventually, Khilai managed to convince both Kehn-Sep and Sonara of the threat which the M'arrillians posed, leading to both Mipedians and OverWorlders being stationed at Kaizeph as guards in the event of a M'arrillian attack. Khilai's fears were all but confirmed when the M'arrillians formed an ice bridge leading into Kaizeph, and while the Creatures defending the city put up a good fight, they were no match for the M'arrillians' newfound powers over the mind. However, the High Muges discovered that only a select few of the M'arrillians could perform these attacks on the mind through a collective Mugical song, and so the High Muges worked together to dispel it and cast out the M'arrillians, plotting to move Kaizeph with Mugic in order to break the ice bridge - though the M'arrillians returned before they could do so. Kharantar then utilized the Vortex of Wind in order to provide aid to his fellow Creatures, successfully channelling its Power and helping them gain the upperhand over the M'arrillians. Unfortunately, this gives M'ahadil the idea to approach the Vortex of Water where he distorts its song with his own. The corruption of the song then caused it to scream outward, throwing Kaizeph as a whole off balance and sending it plummeting into Lake Ken-I-Po. With all the Vortices damaged by the descent, the crystal table through which their Power was channelled shattered. Though most of the Creatures in Kaizeph survived, their minds were soon taken captive by the M’arrillians. Back in Kehn-Sep, Khilai and the other High Muges realized that their Mugical songs had stopped coming to them, which they deduced must have meant that Kaizeph had fallen. Taking this news to Kehn-Sep, he admitted that his Elemental powers had also failed him, confirming Khilai's suspicions. With no other option, Kehn-Sep declared that they needed to make a direct attack against the M'arrillians, with Khilia suggesting that the M'arrillians would pursue the Danians first in order to make use of the Queen's Hive mind. Returning home, Khilai discovered that she can hear the faint whispers of Mugicians' songs from within the Mugic crystals, albeit much weaker. Unearthing that the Power of Mugic was not in fact lost after all, Khilai contacted Sonara and informed her of Kehn-Sep's plans. Sonara agreed to join Khilai in fighting the M'arrillians, however, their discussions were interrupted when the UnderWorlders staged an attack on the OverWorld, having been brainwashed by the M'arrillians. Alone, Khilai raced to convene with Kehn-Sep, hoping to empower his army with the power of Mugic, however they were attacked by M'arrillians and brainwashed Danians before she could do so. Despite their best efforts to fight back, Kehn-Sep and his army were soon brainwashed as well, and Khilai only just managed to escape with the Song of Translocation Mugic as the M'arrillians declared their conquering of Perim to be complete. Trivia * There would not be another High Muge of the Desert until Enre-Hep more than 2000 solons later.[citation needed] * Khilai was first mentioned in the Alliances Unraveled expansion, through the BattleGear, the Scarab of Khilai. Notes and References Category:Creatures Category:Past Creature Category:Mipedian Creatures Category:High muge Category:Unmade Cards